


Switching Things Up

by bmovies212



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Freaky Friday Fusion, F/F, F/M, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmovies212/pseuds/bmovies212
Summary: Nicole has a surprise when waking up one morning
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Switching Things Up

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this scene idea and really liked it. My current schedule is busy with plotting Earp Wars 3 and a Terminator AU fic, but if enough people are curious maybe I'll revisit this when things are calmer and make it a full story.
> 
> For the record, the official timing for this has it taking place a couple months before season three in the main Wynonnaverse

The morning sun shone brightly through the window, causing Nicole to blink herself blearily awake. She lifted her head off the floor and looked around, confused. She was in the police station, in the unofficial official Black Badge department. Her head was pounding for some reason, and her vision doubled. She took a step forward and then frowned. Something was…off.

Frowning, the deputy looked at the scene around her, trying to figure out what had happened last night and how she apparently ended up in the station in mid-morning on a Sunday with a hangover. _Wynonna,_ her mind supplied quickly, but then she brushed that aside. Wynonna had been uncharacteristically restrained with her drinking of late, probably as a way of coping with what they had to do to keep Alice safe from all the revenants and other monsters running loose in the triangle. Besides, this hangover didn’t feel like a normal hangover. There was something different about it…

 _Come on, Haught. Focus_. Nicole shook her head and went to the coffee maker/cappuccino machine in the break room. Once she’d gotten her normal double-shot of espresso, she’d be fine. This weird feeling she was having would go away, and everything would be fine. Her and Waverly would…i

She stopped. That was something else. Where was Waverly? They had definitely fallen asleep next to each other last night. Since Waverly had completed her move into Willa’s much bigger old room, Nicole had been spending more and more nights at the homestead instead of her own place. Waverly was reluctant to leave Wynonna alone, even though the older Earp said she was fine (“fricking fabulous” had been her response the last time one of them had asked), so it was mostly just the three of them under the one roof.

Except for last night.

 _But I DID go there, I know it._ Nicole gripped her head and moaned in frustration…then stopped. She could have sworn she just heard…

“Jeremy?” As soon as the word was out, Nicole clapped a hand over her mouth. It was crazy, but… _she_ sounded like Jeremy for a second. The cappuccino maker dinged and Nicole grabbed the steaming beverage and immediately started chugging it before spitting it out three seconds later. Either the milk had expired, or….

“No,” said the Jeremy-voice again. Nicole ran into BBD and saw a circle drawn on the floor in red chalk. One of Jeremy’s many volumes on magical objects was laying on the ground, along with a picture of her from when they’d gone hiking in the foothills last weekend in an attempt to get Jeremy to ‘man up’ in his words. “Oh god, oh no, oh no…” Not wanting to face the possibility but unable to stop herself, Nicole ran into the ladies room, looked in a mirror….

….and saw Jeremy Chetri staring back at her.

“ _SHIT!_ ” said Nicole in Jeremy’s slightly nasally, always nervous-sounding voice. A second scream came from one of the stalls and Nicole heard a voice screaming, “Get the hell out of here, you little freak!”

Not wanting to waste time explaining, Nicole ran back to BBD. If she had just woken up in Jeremy’s body (and how the _fuck_ did that happen?), then that could only mean…

The phone rang.

Nicole’s head whipped towards the sound. Her eyes ( _JEREMY’S eyes!,_ her terrified mind insisted on reminding her) noted the time as heading for 9:00. Waverly would be just waking up about now…

Slowly, she sat down, picked up the phone, and cleared her throat, trying to put as much authority into Jeremy’s voice as possible. “Sheriff’s department, Offi – I mean, Agent—”

“Nicole?”

“Waves?” Nicole leaned forward excitedly, forgetting how much smaller she was and crashing to the floor in a sudden tangle of limbs and telephone wire. She saw the receiver for the phone dangling off the edge of the desk and grabbed it. “Waves? Are you there, baby?”

“I’m here,” she said, and she sounded as though she was close to breaking down. “Where was our first kiss?”

“What?”

“Our first kiss. Describe it to me.”

Despite the situation, Nicole found herself smiling. “You came charging into the station and headed straight for Nedley’s office. I tried to follow and ask you what was happening, but you didn’t say anything. You pulled the shades, shut the door, and then leaped onto me with the best kiss I’d had up to that point.” It hurt her heart to hear her saying this in Jeremy’s voice, but….

Waverly’s breathing calmed down. “Okay….and what are you not?”

Nicole smiled again. “A unicorn, baby. That’s you.”

There was silence on the other end of the line, and for a second Nicole thought she heard herself asking what she was saying. “Nicole…”

“I’m here, babe….sort of.”

“ _What the fuck is happening?!?”_

 _Good question_ , thought Nicole.


End file.
